villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
|origin = Kirby's Lost Island|species = Demonic Entity|powers/skills = |hobby = Luring in and killing children by taking the form of their favorite video game characters, Collecting souls in order to enhance his own strength, Taunting and mentally abusing his victims, Stalking his victims, |goals = Escape the cartridge using his past victim's spirits (succeeded) Murder Daniel and collect his soul (succeeded) Bring his "friends" into the real world (unknown) Keep the "friends" under his influence and control (partially succeeded) Drive Daniel insane (succeeded) |crimes = Stalking Harassment Mass murder Witchcraft Destruction of property Trespassing Assault Serial murder Child abuse Inciting violence Brainwashing |type_of_villain = Vengeful Spirit}} ❄︎♒︎♏︎♎︎♏︎❍︎□︎■︎��♓︎■︎♑︎, commonly referred to by his given alias Mars.exe, occasionally shortened to Mars, is a sadistic demonic entity with the ability to harvest souls and the true main antagonist of the Creepypasta Kirby's Lost Island ''by JoshHere. Throughout the Pasta, Mars portrayed as a malevolent omnipresent spirit harnessing full control over the game with intentions to use Daniel's body as a "vessel" in order to bring his true form into existence. Alongside his debut role in the Sinpasta, Mars is the true main antagonist of the ''A Cry in Dream Land ''horror-adventure chronology created by HeresJosh, serving as the overarching antagonist for a majority of ''Magolane ''before making his initial appearance after taking control of the Key Wardens body for his own purposes. Though first appearing as merely a cameo and believed to be an error in the System, Mars soon reveals his true identity as the demonic plague ☀❄︎♒︎♏︎♎︎♏︎❍︎□︎■︎��♓︎■︎♑︎ (simplified and translated to Apophis, or the Great Demon King). Although unable to enter reality without a host body, Mars has access to an arsenal of supernatural abilities, including complete control over the game and limited control over reality. He is able to psychokinetically read the deepest fears and desires of his opponents. Alongside his creationist powers, he can also manipulate the souls of the children trapped in the game, though this ultimately leads to his downfall. He and the entire Creepypasta as a whole were created by JoshHere on the Sinpasta Wiki. ''Kirby's Lost Island The Creepypasta follows Daniel, a delusional thirteen-year-old obsessed with the Kirby video game franchise. On the day of his thirteenth birthday, Daniel's mother gives him twenty dollars to spend on the condition he does not buy any product "Kirby". Daniel disobeys his mother and is given a box full of used Nintendo games, eventually finding the Kirby's Lost Island ''cartridge near the bottom. According to his description, the cartridge's cover features a picture of Kirby eerily smiling towards him against a black background, with the title of the game written underneath in marker. Although the game seems relatively normal at first glance, Daniel immediately notices the reversed music playing in the background, slowed to an odd tempo. Brushing it off as a dirty cartridge, Daniel continues to play. The enemies begin to disappear, cryptic symbols start flashing on-screen, and more and more strange occurrences begin mounting up to the point that Daniel can no longer ignore them. The tension reaches a standstill after Mars himself momentarily possesses/murders Whispy Woods, the game's first boss, before appearing and killing Kirby, causing Daniel to momentarily turn off the NES and consider destroying the cartridge. In the end, his curiosity prevails and he convinces himself the strange occurrences were modifications made by the games previous owner as a practical joke. Slowly, the game's titular characters, including Kirby, either disappear or become horrifyingly distorted. Kirby himself is repeatedly possessed by Mars, who continues to taunt Daniel that he will never "save them", referring to the children he has trapped. Daniel attempts to pause the game but is unable to. He then opens the item shop, only to discover the character running it has been replaced by Mars himself, who proceeds to jump scare Daniel and crash the game. Daniel still remains convinced that the occurrences were a joke, searching the internet for any signs of the game. To his shock, Mars manages to momentarily take control of his computer and flash several symbols across the screen before crashing it, too. Daniel refers to the game's instruction manual, seeing that the characters names had been crossed out with pen and replaced with the names of the children whose bodies they were trapped in by the previous owners. He also realized that each name belongs to a child who has recently disappeared on his street. The leading spirit, Mary Jane (who is in Kirby's body) manages to momentarily communicate with Daniel, pleading with him to rescue her and the others before being cut off by Mars. Daniel keeps playing, now determined to save the murdered children. Mars takes on a demonic form and grabs Kirby with a tentacle, slowly dragging him down into the water. Daniel gets Kirby free and retreats to land, believing Mars cannot follow him. He is proven wrong once again, and a monstrously disfigured Mars continues to chase Kirby, constantly lagging and flashing symbols across the screen. Kirby is stopped by a nearly identical avatar who blocks off the path, allowing Mars to suck up Kirby and send him into some kind of reversed reality, in which every enemy takes the form of Kirby and Daniel's address is written in blood on every hill. Mars gibes Daniel a final time before attempting to kill him, only to be stopped by the children's spirits, who sacrifice themselves to kill Mars. Daniel then destroys the cartridge and the TV, believing he has stopped Mars from returning. The next morning, Daniel wakes up to find his younger brother Nico (now possessed by Mars) playing a completely restored version of ''Kirby's Lost Island, proclaiming that he "likes your game" before being strangled to death. According to the final paragraphs, the entire Pasta was a blog written by an older Daniel referring to his childhood memories. Daniel goes on to reveal that he killed his mother afterward and was preparing to take his own life. Before he could do so, Mars smashes his head into the keyboard, killing him instantly, and typing out the final three lines of the blog, in which he states that Daniel is "always happy now". Appearance In his base form, Mars takes on the appearances of a tall, thin, jet black figure with red eyes, a tie, and slender claws. He has no walking animation and simply slides forwards of backward motionlessly, continuously staring at the camera. According to Daniel's description of Mars during their first encounter, his mere presence slows and distorts the game. During his jump scare, he grows two more limbs and his eyes widen, causing blood to run down from them. Mars' final form, Mars.exe, takes on an entirely new hideous appearance. The creature is also entirely jet black and even has many of the same facial features Mars does. A small portion of the side of his head is missing entirely, outlined by blood and teeth. The area can open up fully at will, revealing more teeth and three purple tongues used to pull in victims. The creature also has six black tentacles, each tipped off with blood, and two retractable pincers it can use to travel on land. Personality Although much of Mars' personality is shrouded in mystery, his actions alone suggest he is sadistic, brutal, selfish, hateful, destructive, temperamental, and impulsive. He apparently lured in and murdered dozens of children, likely justifying his actions with the claim that it fit his need to escape the game and return to reality. Mars enjoys what he does and takes pleasure in frightening his victims beforehand. He repeatedly taunts Daniel throughout the game, constantly reminding him of his own flaws and inability to "save them". His own hate towards children often leads to impulsive actions, ultimately resulting in his own downfall. He uses the image of Kirby to psychologically toy with Daniel, hinting at his own intelligence. He likely is able to empathize with his victims, though he chooses not to. Powers and Abilities Mars is the holder of many supernatural powers, both within and outside of the game cartridge he haunts. Along with absolute control over the game (meaning he can manipulate it and its code in any way he pleases), Mars is also able to manipulate the thoughts and actions of people outside of the game, such as how he played on Daniel's curiosity to ultimately free himself. Throughout the Creepypasta Mars has been shown tampering with the cartridge's visual effects, audio, NPCs, controller functions, and has even taken control of other devices in Daniel's house (such as his computer). He is also somewhat skilled in the fields of soul manipulation, as he is able to somehow trap the souls of several (there are rumored to be more) children within the codes of the game. While running from his monstrous form, Daniel mentions that Mars expels spheres of fire and lasers out of his mouth while chasing him. He is also mentioned to mess with Kirby's locations and the game's opening menu screen/theme. He is also somehow able to tamper with objects outside of the game, such as the user menu. He also manages to play off of Daniel's emotions and psychologically manipulate him into ultimately freeing himself. Gallery Trivia * The link to Mars' Creepypasta is the following: https://spinpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby%27s_Lost_Island. * He was created by Fandom user JoshHere. * According to his creator, Mars was meant to represent his negative personality traits while Daniel manifested his child-like wonder and curiosity. * Mars was apparently inspired by Red from the Godzilla NES Creepypasta, explaining their similar methods of psychological torture. * Despite his preferred choice of the victim being children, Mars also murdered Daniel's entire family through his body and drove the latter to insanity. Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Murderer Category:Demons Category:Shape Shifting Demons Category:Powerful Demons Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Mysterious Category:Male Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:Collector of Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Forms